Rainheart
"Name the kit Bloodkit. I'm coming, Poppywing. We can be together in Starclan." — Rainheart's last words to Bloomfire in "Shadows of Blood", prologue Rainheart is a light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. Appearances Shadows of Blood Prologue Rainheart is pacing outside of the nursery where his mate, Poppywing, is giving birth. His sister, Bloomfire, urges him to calm down, and he tells her he can't help it. He's nervous and excited. He tries to ask Hawkfeather how the kitting is going, but the medicine cat snaps at him to calm down. The medicine cat apprentice, Dewstorm, apologizes for Hawkfeather's behavior and says he gets cranky when he's focused. Dewstorm tells him Poppywing will be fine. When Rainheart is still concerned, he suggests Bloomfire talk to him and try to calm him down. Bloomfire asks him why he's so worried, and Rainheart tells her he's afraid something will go wrong, the kits won't like him, or he won't be a good father. Bloomfire says he will be, and teases him, saying he's young to be having kits. Rainheart points out that she will be too, as every cat in the clan has noticed her and Flameheart. The couple is embarrassed, and Bloomfire responds with "maybe". Rainheart hears Poppywing yowl and cry in the nursery and pokes his head into the den. The medicine cats are panicking. When he asks what's going on, Hawkfeather snaps at him to get out. Dewstorm urges Rainheart to give them room to work. He tries to push past him, but Dewstorm refuses to let him. Rainheart prepares to attack him, but Bloomfire pulls him away and tries to comfort her brother, telling him Hawkfeather and Dewstorm will take care of everything. Rainheart prays Poppywing will be okay. Meanwhile, the medicine cats try to stop Poppywing's bleeding. She weakly asks where Rainheart is and says she wants him there. Dewstorm points out that the bleeding isn't stopping and that they should let Rainheart see her before she dies. Hawkfeather is angry with him for giving up, but Dewstorm insists that she's in the paws of Starclan now and that Rainheart deserves to see her one last time. Hawkfeather calls for Rainheart, who races into the den and is horrified at Poppywing's condition. He crouches and starts licking her cheek, begging her to stay with him. Poppywing apologizes and says goodbye as she grows weaker. Rainheart presses his muzzle into her fur and whimpers her name as she doesn't respond. Dewstorm rests his paw on his shoulder and says "I'm sorry." Rainheart wails and thinks to himself that she just can't be gone. When Hawkfeather turns away to go tell the clan, Rainheart turns on him, saying he shouldn't call himself a medicine cat. He's supposed to save cats. Hawkfeather tells him that they can't always save them, and sometimes they must accept Starclan's fate. Rainheart insists it wasn't fate, and she wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to have his kits. They were supposed to name and raise them together. Dewstorm offers to give him thyme, but Rainheart ignores him, claiming that Hawkfeather killed her. The medicine cat says they did everything they could. Rainheart crouches to attack, but after a moment, runs out of the den instead. Outside the den, the clan is murmuring anxiously. One cat says they haven't seen Rainheart. Suddenly, he races out of the den. Bloomfire starts to ask what happened, but he ignores her and races into the forest. When Bloomfire goes into the nursery, Dewstorm asks where Rainheart went. She tells him he left the camp and thinks he needs some time alone. When a surviving kit is found, Bloomfire says she must tell Rainheart, thinking he'll be so happy. She tells Flameheart what happened before racing out into the forest. She finds Rainheart at the mouth of an old badger den that a fox had recently moved into. Rainheart says that he can't live without Poppywing. Bloomfire tells him that a kit survived, but Rainheart says he doesn't care and that the kit means nothing to him. He only wants Poppywing. Bloomfire urges him to come back to camp. He tells her to name the kit Bloodkit, then quietly tells Poppywing that he's coming and they can be together in Starclan. He leaps into the den, and Bloomfire knows that he's cornered in there. She hears the fox snarling and tearing him apart until it goes silent, and she knows Rainheart is dead. That evening, Depthstar speaks highly of Rainheart, saying that he was one of the finest young warriors he'd seen in moons and had much to offer to his clan. When discussing who is to take care of the kit, Bluerain points out that it is her son's kit and she should be the one to take him in. It is decided that Bloomfire and Rainheart will raise the kit. Depthstar asks what they'll name him, and Bloomfire says "Bloodkit", as it was Rainheart's last request. Chapter 4 In Starclan, after Bloodkit wakes up after meeting Poppywing, Rainheart steps out of the bushes and comments that he's a fine kit, and brave and smart like her. Quotes "If you hurry up, maybe our kits will play together, and train together!" -Rainheart to Bloomfire in "Shadows of Blood", prologue - "Fate? This was not fate! She wasn't supposed to die! She was supposed to have my kits! We were supposed to name them together, and raise them together!" -Rainheart to Hawkfeather after Poppywing's death in "Shadows of Blood", prologue - "I can't do it. I can't live without Poppywing." -Rainheart after Poppywing's death in "Shadows of Blood", prologue - "Name the kit Bloodkit. I'm coming, Poppywing. We can be together in Starclan." -Rainheart's last words to Bloomfire in "Shadows of Blood", prologue - "And Rainheart, Who was one of the finest young warriors I've seen in moons. He had much to offer to his clan." -Depthstar about Rainheart after his death in "Shadows of Blood", prologue - "Poppywing! Don't you remember? Remember how excited we were to have kits? We were going to raise them together! I couldn't do that without you. It was against everything we had planned. I don't regret my decision. I love you more than anything." -Rainheart to Poppywing in Starclan in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "I loved your mother too much to live without her. But I realize now that it was horrible of me to make my son an orphan. We are no longer mates in Starclan. She has refused to forgive me. I only hope that you can. There are no words strong enough to express how sorry I am for abandoning you... For giving you that horrible name that has caused you pain since you were a kit." -Rainheart to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 - "I'm proud of the cat you've become. I wish I'd been there for you. But I was young and stupid. I can't thank Flameheart enough for raising you as well as he did. Better than I could have." -Rainheart to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 Rainheart.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Starclan cats Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters